1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling devices across a computer network. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing an infrastructure that allows a user to specify a policy to govern the operation of devices coupled to a computer network.
2. Related Art
In addition to facilitating communications between computer systems, computer networks are increasingly being used to facilitate communications between computer systems and electrical or mechanical devices such as network routers, printers, facsimile machines, PBX systems, photocopiers and audio/visual equipment. For example, computer networks make it possible for computer systems to control and coordinate the actions of switching equipment in a PBX system, or to remotely control the operation of a routers in a computer network.
However, the mechanisms being used to control such devices are presently very unsophisticated, which creates a number of problems for a system operator desiring to control a group of devices. First, devices are typically controlled by sending low-level device-specific commands to the devices. Thus, in order to control such devices a system operator must learn these low-level device-specific commands. Second, devices are typically controlled individually. Hence, in order to control a group of devices, a system operator must explicitly send commands to individual devices in the group. This can be a time-consuming process. Third, different devices are typically controlled through different management interfaces. Hence, a system operator must use a number of different management interfaces to operate a group of devices. Finally, present systems do not provide automated mechanisms to control and monitor the actions of devices. Consequently, a system operator must manually monitor and control the devices in order to accomplish a task requiring periodic monitoring and control.
What is needed is a system that provides high-level control over a group of devices coupled to a computer network.
A database according to the present invention can store static and dynamic entries. A static entry contains conventional static data, whereas a dynamic entry contains information specifying dynamic behavior to control devices on a network. The act of storing a dynamic entry in the database triggers control over devices on the network. More specifically, one embodiment of a database system according to the present invention includes a data storage medium for storing entries as well as an indexing structure for locating entries on the data storage medium. It also includes a storage mechanism for performing operations to store entries on the data storage medium. Encoded on the data storage medium are dynamic entries containing descriptions of dynamic behavior for the devices on the network. The database additionally includes an execution mechanism that, in response to a dynamic entry being stored on the data storage medium, commands the devices on the network to perform the dynamic behavior specified in the dynamic entry. In a variation on the above embodiment, the execution mechanism is configured to periodically monitor and control the devices on the network.